Delilah Rene
Delilah Jayne Rene is a main character in the fanfic Our High School Is Better Than Yours!, written by Lead The Careers. Delilah is a junior at St. OHSIBTY school, and a member of the Power Squad. She made her debut in the series pilot School Sucks as a recurring character but was promoted to main in the episode Just One Big Mistake. She is currently in a relationship with Joey Mitchell having started it prior to School Sucks. Biography Delilah Jayne Rene was born to two filthy rich parents on the 18th of March. As a young child she was very bright, and got extremely good grades. However, when she was at the young age of 7 she was diagnosed with both Synesthesia and Dyslexia. This made learning tough for Delilah and she instantly dropped to the bottom of the academic pyramid. But now she needed something else, and she discovered popularity. With the help of some makeup Delilah instantaneously became the most popular girl in the school and joined the Power Squad later in high school. Now she's extremely popular, has Joey Mitchell who's a definite trophy boyfriend, and gets everything she wants when she wants it. You'd think she'd be the happiest girl on Earth, but she isn't. Personality Delilah acts like a H.B.I.C. all the time and is considered to be one of the most popular girls in the whole school, but on the inside she's a very depressed girl who actually needs some help. She's never had a friend who cares for her, and used her tough exterior to prevent people from getting too close to her, so she wouldn't be hurt in the end. Delilah has both Synesthesia and Dyslexia but keeps them both a secret from others. Season One School Sucks After losing out as Power Squad captain to Ellie, Delilah takes her anger out on Shan, a girl that she believes has a crush on her boyfriend Joey, much to his annoyance. Ups and Downs Delilah is seen tormenting new student Sam Valentine until she realizes that Sam would be a great addition to The Power Squad and invites her to try out. After this, she vandalizes Ellie's locker as a form of revenge against her for beating her out for the captain of the Power Squad. A fight soon broke out between the two until being stopped by Tom Anderson and Joey Mitchell. Spin the Bottle Delilah's boyfriend Joey and her enemy Shan go on a date together behind her back. She also throws a huge house party with both booze and drugs. Just One Big Mistake One week after Delilah's party of the century, she comforts Sam and offers to take her to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. She soon realizes that Sam might actually be pregnant and buys her pregnancy test which shows that her suspicions are correct, and Sam is actually pregnant. Unexpected Delilah isn't seen in this episode but is mentioned when Sam thinks of how much of a great friend she is. Love is Eternal, Until it Ends Delilah talks to Joey about why they haven't seen each other recently and then in the end, it's revealed that he chooses her over Shan. Road Trip: Part 1 Delilah is one of the people who go on the road trip and is mainly seen in the backseat of the car with Joey. When asked what her favorite memory of the year was she said "My highlight is meeting Joey." She is last seen sleeping on Joey's lap until the car crashes. Road Trip: Part 2 After the car accident, Delilah's injuries was one of the worst and she was the third victim to waken. In the hospital she visited Sam's room and was there while a nurse told her that her baby died in its womb. Relationships Joey Mitchell Delilah and Joey started dating prior to the first episode School Sucks. The couple appears to be rather dysfunctional, with Delilah being constantly paranoid and Joey developing a crush on a different girl. They still seem to care for each other though. In Love is Eternal, Until it Ends, Joey chooses Delilah over Shan, the girl he cheated on Delilah with. *Start Up: School Sucks (1x1) *End Of: N/A Trivia *She's the first biracial character being half black and half Korean. *She's a member of the first couple of the fanfic, Deley. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters